Wrung Out, Drawn Out
by AnotherDeadBlonde
Summary: Sequel to "Big Changes." Emma prepared to propose to Regina with some help from her friends.


I do not own OUAT or it's characters. No beta reader. Mistakes are mine.

After a few hours of eating, playing games, and watching movies, Emma finally began to tuck in Henry for bed. Before going into the young boy's bedroom, the blonde popped her head into the master bath, making sure her girlfriend, Regina, was still in the shower. She then ran back to her son's room, where he was already in his pajamas, tucked under his plaid patterned comforter. "A ring?!" he said louder than he intended to, making his mother shush him. "Yes, a ring." The blonde said while getting up and closing the door. "You guys are getting married?" Henry continued; his eyes as big as the moon with excitement. "I haven't asked her yet, which is why you can't say anything at all to anyone about this." Emma said softly, occasionally looking back towards the door to be ready if Regina walks in. "I have a plan. Ruby and Archie are helping me out with it. If your mom finds out before I plan to ask her, we're screw—in trouble." She corrected. Suddenly they both heard the bedroom door close, then hearing Regina's footsteps trail off down the hallway, calling for Emma. "I promise I won't say anything." Henry said quietly as the blonde hugged him. The Sheriff turned on the solar system projection lamp next to the bed as Regina slowly came into the room. Emma walked slowly over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "He was asleep when I got in here." She lied in a loud whisper as the brunette walked backwards into the hallway. "He's so precious." Regina said as Emma closed the door. The blonde smiled as she went down the hallway into the bedroom they shared, slipping off her tank top and throwing it into the hamper next to the closet. The brunette slowly lurched in the doorway, leaning against the frame watching the Sheriff change. Now in an oversized t-shirt with her hair up in a ponytail, Emma slowly slipped under the covers and motioned for her girlfriend to join her. Regina, who was dressed in a vintage Dior nightgown, strutted over to the bed and quietly got in. Emma immediately wrapped her arms around her girlfriend who was lying on her chest. "Welcome home baby." The brunette whispered running her thumb over Emma's lips before they passionately kissed. Regina closed her eyes softly while cuddling close to the blonde, who had already fallen sound asleep.

* * *

As sunlight poured into the bedroom, Emma slowly woke up to one of her favorite smells: pan fried bacon. When the blonde lived in the foster home as a child, the only somewhat happy memories she had were eating fresh bacon on holiday morning; made by her older "sister" before her foster parents woke up. Emma jumped out of bed and threw on a pair of shorts before sprinting down the hallway towards the steps. The Sheriff raced down the marble, slowing down as she approached the kitchen. Regina smiled as she saw her girlfriend come in the aroma filled room. Emma wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist from behind as she flipped a piece of bacon softly. "Good morning." Madam Mayor said cutely as the blonde kissed up and down her neck, inhaling deep breathes, taking in Regina's scent; Donna Karen's Candy Apple perfume. "Wonderful morning." The Sheriff said while watching Regina turn off the stove, then turn around only to kiss her lover passionately. Emma cupped the other woman's face in her hands as she returned the kiss deeply. "Ew; a little warning next time!" Henry exclaimed as the women pulled apart quickly at the sight of their young son, dressed in his school uniform, standing in the doorway. "I'll drive you." Regina said softly while grabbing her son's book bag off the table. "Mom, why was your tongue in Emma's mouth?" Henry asked before Regina exclaimed and made the young boy walk fast into the foyer towards the large oak door. Just as Emma heard the door click, she heard a soft knock on the back door. The blonde leaned over and saw Dr. Archie Hopper with Ruby standing next to him outside the door. The Sheriff ran to unlock the door, opening it quickly letting her friends' in. "You guys are _so_ lucky, Regina _just_ left." She said joking as her friends walked into the kitchen while laughing. "Ooh, bacon." Archie mumbled as he stole a piece of bacon off the pan still resting on the stove before sitting down. "We wanted to make sure we were still a-go for tonight." Ruby said as she sat down, pulling her mini shirt down under her apron a little more. "Yeah, we are. Ruby, you'll bring the food…" Emma started while grabbing a few glass mugs from the cabinet and setting them on the marble counter. "… At seven o'clock sharp and also help set up the backyard." The brunette said softly, twirling her sleek red highlight in between her fingers. "And I'm taking Henry to dinner and the arcade right after his session so he won't bother you guys." Archie said, smiling as Emma handed him the mug filling with fresh coffee. "I love you guys." The blonde said as she handed another mug to Ruby while laughing. "Does Regina suspect anything?" Archie asked softly before taking another bite of bacon. Emma shook her head softly; "Nope. I told Henry though. He hid the ring in his room for me, so she doesn't find it." The blonde said before pulling the glass up to her lips and taking a small sip. "Do you think she'll say yes?" Ruby said before she stole the piece of bacon out of Archie's hand. "I hope so." Emma said as she took another sip of coffee, watching Archie stare at Ruby cause… well he was pissed she took his bacon. "You hope?" the man said as he finally turned his attention back to the blonde. Emma shook her head she stood up and grabbed the piece of bacon out of the redhead's hands as she walked back over to the sink. "I mean… you know how Regina is. It took four months to get on a first name basis. We just moved in together. I'm scared she'll lash out." The Sheriff while leaning against the sink as Archie got up and got another piece of bacon off the stove, gaining a dirty look from Ruby. "I love her, I really do. But knowing how she is, she's probably going to say no." Emma said while rubbing her neck with her hand. Ruby stood up fluidly while grabbing her bag; "I got to get back to the diner before Granny skins me." She said while laughing and hugging her friend. "Thanks again Rubs." The blonde said as Archie stood up also. "I got a patient to get back to." The man said as Emma pulled back from her embrace with Ruby to hug her other friend. "Thanks Archie." The two friends walked back over to the kitchen door, waving goodbye before Emma softly closed the door. _10 hours. _Regina had a meeting after work tonight, so Emma would have a few extra hours to set up the romantic evening that was ahead.

* * *

Just as the clock struck eight o'clock, Ruby and Emma had just put the finishing touches on the backyard; lights strung from tree to tree, a table with a fresh linen cloth draped over it in the middle, Regina's favorite CD playing in the background. The blonde sat two glass champagne bottles onto the table as she heard a car door slam out front. Before she could say anything, Ruby sprinted into the house as Emma put the small ring box into her suit pocket. "Emma?" Regina said as she walked through the gate and smiled at her girlfriend. "I got your text saying to meet you back here… what is all this?" she asked cutely as her lover walked over and kissed her softly. The blonde caressed her girlfriend's hand as she led her over to the table. "It's for you." She whispered as the brunette took a seat. Emma quickly sprinted into the house, grabbing a cold bottle of bubbly and running back to the table. The Sheriff sat the bottle on the table as she let out a soft sigh. "Regina I was going to wait until after we ate to do this but I can't wait." Emma said as she stuck her hand into her pocket. Regina started to speak, only to stop suddenly as the blonde pulled out a ring box and knelt on one knee before her. "Regina Mills, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you so much. I had a big speech prepared, but… it doesn't seem right now. All I can say is that you are my true love, the mother of my son, the 'apple' of my eye." The blonde giggled as she opened the box, revealing the ring, adorned with a clear cut diamond in the middle with smaller black diamonds around it. "Will you marry me?" Emma asked softly, seeing Regina lay her hand across her chest while swallowing softly. The brunette sat in stone for a moment, before standing up and running towards the gate, sprinting to the front of the house. Emma watched her girlfriend leave, just staring at the gate in disbelief. Finally getting up and running towards the gate, Emma shouted her girlfriend's name franticly. The blonde's eyes fell upon the brunette sitting on the ground against her car, sobbing into her hands. Emma sat down quietly in front of her as she looked up, her entire face wet from her tears. _"I love you. I'm sorry."_ Regina whispered as she reached for her lover's hand, holding it softly as Emma got a little closer. "The last time… I accepted a proposal… my love was killed. I guess I just… my mind went back to that." Madam Mayor mumbled softly while she took the ring box out of Emma's hand and opened it softly. "Well, it's gorgeous." She said as the blonde kissed her cheek softly. _"It can be yours if you want."_ The Sheriff whispered while raising her hand to caress Regina's cheek. The brunette leaned her head to meet Emma's caresses while taking the ring out of the box and slipping it onto her finger. _"Yes." _Regina whispered while smiling cutely. "Yes?" Emma repeated, sitting up on her knees while giggling. Regina nodded and smiled a little bigger; "Yes." The brunette said again as she leaned over and kissed Emma hard, who was now giggling like a mad man. "I love you so bad." The blonde said while hugging her now fiancée tight. "I love you too Emma." Regina said softly, feeling her heart flutter at two hundred miles an hour. _"So this is love."_

* * *

_A/N sorry it took so long to get this up! Hope you like it!_


End file.
